The strongest Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After his death Whitebeard is reborn as a girl. Not just any girl though. He is reborn as Bloom and has all of his past memories and powers, plus the dragon fire, and he is still able to swim. Watch how this plays out especially with some teachers being the children of famous pirates that knew Whitebeard. Super Strong!Bloom. Robin and Zoro like Griselda. Luffy and Boa like Fara. T
1. The giant girl and Magix

**Winx and One Piece crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and how would the worlds change when Whitebeard is reborn as Bloom with all of her Devil Fruit and Haki powers? Cursing Bashing and Femslash)**

Bloom Hanabi was the 'freak' of Gardenia. Just turning eighteen years old and she was almost seven feet tall, and still growing, with well-defined muscles that, while not as big as they could be, showed that she was stronger than the average woman or man. Her red hair was short and kept in a very tight ponytail that was mostly hidden by a black bandanna and her cyan blue eyes were cold and steely for those she didn't know or like. Another thing about Bloom was that she didn't like wearing dresses or skirts like most of her peers did. She wore a tank top that covered her larger than average breast but not much else, a long white coat as if it were a cape, long baggy brown pants, and a pair of wooden sandals. Not to mention the large spear she had that was as big if not bigger than she was! Not that anyone ever mentioned it, they'd rather not be on the receiving end of that spear thank you very much!

"Picking on little kids again Mitsy? Just when I thought you could sink no lower!" Bloom boomed as she stood behind the five foot four scrawny and snobby rich girl, completely towering over her and the little kids the snobby girl was bullying.

"What are you doing here freak!? Shouldn't you be in a circus or side show by now?" Misty demanded her legs shaking quite badly as she stared up into the cold and merciless eyes of the one person in town that could squash her like a bug.

"Why are you picking on little kids Mitsy? Too scared to stand up and fight with those of your own age so you had to resort to being a playground bully?" Bloom asked right back in her booming voice. Her voice wasn't a deep baritone, it was a light and airy voice in fact but it somehow managed to boom over everyone and everything just as well as a baritone could, it only had a lighter quality.

"Leave these children alone before you annoy me you pathetic weakling." Bloom said banging her spear on the ground slightly and causing a small tremor to run throughout Gardenia, all of the residences being way too used to the random and odd tremors and miniature earthquakes by now to even be bothered by them. Mitsy ran with her tail between her legs while Bloom kneeled down so as to try and not frighten the children any more so than she already did.

"Hello little ones. Mitsy did not harm you did she?" Bloom asked forcing her voice to be softer than normal and not as intimidating as she spoke to the children.

"H-Hello giant lady. W-we're fine. Y-you aren't gonna pick on us too are you?" The oldest child, a girl with black hair around the age of seven, asks looking up at Bloom wide eyed. Bloom chuckled lightly.

"My name is Bloom little ones. I will not pick on you, if I was then why would I have stopped Mitsy? You all should head home now before Mitsy tries to take your lunch money. Be safe little ones." Bloom said smiling down at the children that were now beaming up at her happily and with wide happy grins.

"Okay Ms. Bloomy! You're gonna come visit us at the orphanage right?" The oldest girl asked grinning up at Bloom hopefully and earning a small smile from the tall red head.

"I will whenever I can little ones. Now go on now before your caretakers get worried." Bloom urged seeing a frantic looking woman rushing towards the children. A small brown haired girl of about three toddled closer to Bloom and hugged the large girls arm, that being the only part she could wrap most of her arms around.

"Bye bye big sisi!" The three year old yelled back happily as she toddled over towards the caregiver who looked relieved and smiled thankfully at Bloom who merely nodded back and waved at the children before heading towards the park with her loyal pet wolf by her side.

As opposed to what many people thought, owning a pet wolf wasn't illegal in Gardenia. Bloom had found the poor wolf when it was just a pup back when she was about six years old and playing in the forest one winter. The poor pup was abandoned, shivering, and looking like it hadn't eaten in a week or so. Bloom immediately picked up the wolf pup as gently as she could and ran back to her parents begging to let her keep it and take care of it. Considering she had never begged for anything before that moment, her parents let her keep the wolf after finding out it wasn't illegal.

"Hmm? Let's help that girl out, Gura." Bloom said as they walked into the forest and saw a girl about Blooms age fighting a large orange creature about six feet tall wearing a pair of brown suspenders. Yes she had named her wolf 'Tremor' so sue her.

"Picking on those smaller than you? Why not try picking on someone your own height or bigger?" Bloom boomed out as she walked into the small clearing, causing the battle to stop as its two fighters looked at the new arrival and her pet wolf that was growling at the little red gremlins.

"Woah. I didn't know Earthlings got that big." The blond said staring up at Bloom in shock with the ogre not far behind. Two of the red gremlins tried to attack her from behind but were stopped by a fire red shield.

"A magical?" The blond asked herself in wide eyed shock with the ogre she was fighting in just as much if not even more shock.

"Hmm? Heh. Fire is usually Aces thing." Bloom said eyeing the shield around her until it disappeared, a near death experience when she was ten causing her to have all of the memories of her past life as Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard.

"Are you going to fight or are you going to run away?" Bloom asks looking dead at the ogre, Knut, without moving an inch as Gura took down all the little gremlins.

"Better tell the boss what I found out." The ogre said to himself before disappearing in a flash of light while the blond suddenly fainted for no reason whatsoever. Bloom caught her in one arm and effortlessly carried her back to her house with Gura following behind loyally.

"Ugh. Where am I?" The blond asked rubbing her head as she sat up on the couch in a medium sized home that was fairly well decorated.

"Our house. The name's Mike and this is my wife Vanessa. Our daughter, Bloom, brought you here about two hours ago. You were passed out and we were just starting to get worried when you woke up. Do you need a hospital?" Mike, Blooms Dad, asked while Vanessa and Bloom peered at the girl with eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm good. Oh hey there. You're that girl who gave me a hand in the forest. You've got some major winx girl." Stella said grinning up at Bloom slightly intimidated by her large size.

"Winx?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the blond, having not ever heard that term before.

"Yep. See I'm Princess Stella from Solaria. I was on my way to Alfea, the school for fairies in the magical dimension, when I got attacked by that ogre. That fire shield you threw up without moving was really high powered so you _must_ have Winx!" Stella said earning a disbelieving look from Mike while Bloom and Vanessa, who Bloom had confided her past life to, merely raised their eyebrows and Vanessa shot a questioning look at Bloom. Bloom shook her head ever so slightly and this caused Vanessa to look skeptical of what Stella was saying as well.

"Okay. I'm calling the hospital. She must be either delirious or crazy." Mike said rolling his eyes and heading for the phone…that was promptly turned into a carrot and head of lettuce by Stella. Bloom snorted in amusement while Mike jumped back in shock and Vanessa nearly fell off of the couch in her surprise. Even Blooms laughter was booming but it was still softer than it had been in her past life by a large margin.

"So what's this Alfea place like?" Bloom asked peering down at Stella who was still a little intimidated by her sheer size and the amount of muscle she saw on the girl who was about the same age as she was.

"Why don't I show you? I can take all of us there and you can sign her up for classes so she can learn to use her powers." Stella said beaming at them happily when Mike and Vanessa exchanged wary looks before nodding in resignation, they'd at least see the school before giving their daughter a yes or no answer. Stella turned her ring into a scepter and then telatransported herself, Bloom, and Blooms parents out of the house and instead to the forest outside of Alfeas gate.

"That's a lot of pink." Bloom said idly as she stared at the school with no emotion in her eyes or on her face. This caused Vanessa to giggle while Mike and Stella sweat dropped and Gura let out the wolf equivalent to a laugh at the remark. Mike shook it off and walked forward before running smack into an invisible barrier, causing Blooms eyebrows to rise in amusement.

"It's a barrier that repels non-Magicals. Bloom should be able to walk through it easily." Stella said stepping forward and not running into anything while Bloom and Gura followed her lead, both of them easily passing through the barrier.

"My parents will probably want to talk to whoever is in charge so either you can go get them or I can break this barrier." Bloom told Stella dead serious and causing the sun fairy to run off into the school gate, leaving Bloom standing there smirking with her spear in hand, her wolf by her side, and her parents behind her.

"H-Hello?" A man with elf like features asks staring up at Bloom wide eyed as he and the teachers followed Stella out to where Bloom and her parents stood. The man looked ready to faint when Bloom stared down at him with cold eyes.

"Hm? You all are the teachers then?" Bloom asked in her booming voice, causing Palladium to squeak terrified as he hid behind a woman with long silver hair that was wearing all red. Bloom gave a booming laugh at this before sitting on the ground and laying her spear across her lap while Gura lay down beside her. Her laughter was the same slightly strange laughter it had been in her past life too.

"Sorry. Gruhaha. Didn't mean to frighten you." Bloom said grinning, accidently frightening the elfin man even more.

"Don't worry about Palladium. He's scared of his own shadow most of the time. I heard that some young girls' non-magical parents wished to speak with us teachers about their magical child?" The red clad woman said easily as she rolled her eyes and looked at the large red head curiously.

"Yes. Mom and dad wanted to talk with you but they couldn't come through your barrier so I gave Stella a choice. Go bring you teachers out here so you can talk or I shatter the barrier so we can go inside." Bloom nodded jabbing a thumb in her parents direction and earning dropped jaws and wide eyes from the teachers.

"You're incredibly tall for an eighteen year old." The red clad woman commented weakly as she stared up at the girl that still towered over them even while sitting.

"I get that a lot and I'm still growing believe it or not. I'll probably be about eight to ten feet tall before I'm full grown!" Bloom said with another booming laugh while Palladium gulped audibly in fear, although that might have something to do with Gura grinning wolfishly at him.

"She is still growing." Vanessa confirmed as she drew the teachers attention to herself and her husband.

"How would you have managed to crack the barrier?" A brown haired woman with a navy like dress and glasses asked looking at Bloom with an eyebrow raised. For some reason the woman looked very familiar to Bloom although the tall girl couldn't put her finger on it.

"Would you care for a demonstration then?" Bloom asked grinning widely as she got up with her spear in hand as Griselda nodded. Bloom walked outside the barrier and grinned wider as she slashed the ground right in front of the barrier with her spear.

"This is where the barrier starts no?" Bloom asked causing the oldest woman of the teachers, she too seemed familiar to Bloom, to nod with a curious expression on her face. Bloom grinned wider as she pulled back her fist and then punched the barrier lightly…well lightly for her at least. The teachers and Stella's jaws dropped as they saw the barrier around the school flicker into view before shattering like a glass window that had been hit with a baseball bat.

"I-impossible." The brown haired woman said falling on her backside in shock as she stared wide eyed at where the barrier once was.

"To be able to shatter the strongest barrier I know with a single hit of her bare fists, she has to be a magical…and the strongest person alive. I didn't sense a single ounce of magic in her fists!" The white haired woman said staring at where her barrier had once stood in wide eyed shock and horror, if Bloom ever tried to hurt or kill someone then nothing in the universe could stop her.

"Wait! Child, this may seem like a strange question but answer me truthfully. Does the name Whitebeard or Edward Newgate mean anything to you?" The white haired woman asked suddenly staring up at Bloom with wide eyes as she recalled something her parents had told her back when she was a child.

"So there are some Magicals that know of my past life eh? I was Whitebeard until my death then I was reborn as Bloom, seems all of my powers are intact though. What about you ma'am? There is something familiar about you but I cannot place my finger upon it." Bloom said politely after letting out another booming laugh, this one filled with amusement while all but the white haired woman and Vanessa were staring at Bloom in shock. To be reborn used to be a mere theory in the magical dimensions and yet here was living proof of it.

"As polite as my mother told me you were. My name is Fargonda D. Boa-Monkey-Griffin. Or as on your old world it would be Griffin nee Boa-Monkey D. Fargonda." Fargonda said grinning up at Bloom that raised an eyebrow at her for a minute before realization dawned upon the red head who let out another booming laugh at this.

"So the Pirate Empress fell in love with someone who only thinks about food and being the king of pirates? Never saw that coming, especially considering her hatred for all males!" Bloom said laughing again while Fargonda smirked slightly, her mother having told her what her father and she had been like when they were still teenagers.

"Thought. Dad used to think about being the king of pirates. He succeeded almost a full three years after your demise as Whitebeard." Fargonda corrected grinning and causing Bloom to laugh even more.

"That cheeky brat succeeded in his dream heh? I knew he would be important to the future of pirates but not that important!" Bloom said laughing again while Fargonda looked mildly amused as well since she had heard several stories of how naïve and cheeky her father had been as a teenager and adult, most times not even meaning to be.

"Shall we take this to my office instead of standing around out here? I believe I can let the barrier remain down for your parents visit, Whitebeard-san." Fargonda said smiling kindly up at the giant girl while Griselda was gaping at Bloom rather unattractively, she had grown up on the same world as Fargonda and also heard stories about Whitebeard growing up.

"What's with you and why do you look familiar too?" Bloom asked looking at Griselda curiously as they were walking down the hallway in the school with Gura right by her side loyally.

"Griselda is Zoro and Robins daughter." Fargonda explained causing both of Blooms eyebrows to rise.

"I heard about them from Ace and saw their wanted posters before. Her brown hair must come from Zoro's green hair mixed with Robin's black. Let me guess, she's good at and enjoys fighting but also enjoys reading and screwing with people's minds too?" Bloom asked causing the other teachers to nod slightly since it was an accurate description of Griselda.

"This should be fun then." Bloom said chuckling heartily while behind her Vanessa was explaining everything to Mike and Stella.

"You got the daughter of a fighting maniac and a mind twister teaching teenage to young adult girls that have magic powers and you have the daughter of the rubber King of the Pirates and the Pirate Empress who can turn virtually everyone in the universe into stone in less than two minutes running the place. I can tell things are gonna be interesting from now on." Bloom said grinning widely while Fargonda chuckled, by saying it like that there was no way to refute the large red heads words.

"Careful Ms. Bloom. Both Ms. Griselda and myself inherited at least a bit of our parents abilities and devil fruit powers…and we're still able to swim since we didn't actually eat the fruit ourselves." Fargonda warned with a grin on her face that definitely showed she was Luffys daughter.

"This will definitely be interesting then." Bloom commented as she sat cross legged on the floor of Fargondas office where a familiar looking green skinned woman with purple hair was waiting.

"Are you alright Fara? Why did you drop the shield so violently? Do I need to kick someone's ass for you?" The green skinned woman asked immediately rushing to check Fargonda over for injury. Fargonda blushed while Griselda snorted slightly before looking away with a smirk on her face while the other teachers either snickered or just ignored it.

"I'm fine, dear. The shield was broken by one of my potential new students so that her non-magical parents could come into the school for a little while. No you don't need to kick anyone's butt and watch your language around my students dear." Fargonda answered patiently with a small smile on her lips as she lightly smacked the purple haired woman upside the back of her head.

"Marco! That's why you look so familiar! You're Marcos kid aren't you?" Bloom asked looking at Griffin and scaring Palladium with her sudden exclamation. Griffin blinked twice, looked at Bloom, blinked again, opened her mouth, closed it, blinked again and then turned to Fargonda.

"That's Whitebeards reincarnation isn't it? The same Whitebeard that my dad called 'pops' and who died trying to save and/or avenge uncle Ace?" Griffin asked her wife while pointing at Bloom who laughed at this.

"Definitely Marcos kid." Bloom commented through her chuckles while Griffin flushed slightly and looked at Fargonda for the answer even though it was rather obvious.

"Yes dear, she's Whitebeard-san reborn and she seems to have all of her powers that my parents told me about plus whatever ones she was born with in this life." Fargonda said smiling in amusement while Bloom looked at Griffin curiously.

"I know that Ms. Fargonda and Ms. Griselda have some of their parents powers and abilities but what about you? You got any of Marcos skills or whoever your mother is?" Bloom asked looking at Griffin curiously and calculatingly and earning a small smirk from the green skinned woman.

"I got some of my mother's devil fruit powers over shadows and I have my dad's skills with flames, his ability to turn into a phoenix and apparently his taste in strong women." Griffin said grinning roguishly as she wrapped her arms around Fargondas waist and caused the white haired woman to blush twenty new shades of red.

"Yep. Definitely Marcos kid." Bloom said laughing at Griffins actions and Fargondas reactions.


	2. talks and Red Fountain

**Winx and One Piece crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "I got some of my mother's devil fruit powers over shadows and I have my dad's skills with flames, his ability to turn into a phoenix and apparently his taste in strong women." Griffin said grinning roguishly as she wrapped her arms around Faragondas waist and caused the white haired woman to blush twenty new shades of red._

_ "Yep. Definitely Marcos kid." Bloom said laughing at Griffins actions and Faragondas reactions. _

_Now:_

"I'll set you up in one of the spare rooms for your schooling. Shall I also inform Saladin that there is a strong Alfea Freshman that wants to enter Red Fountain?" Faragonda asked as she pulled away from her wife and sat behind her desk elegantly and beating down her blush at what her wife had said in front of her students.

"Red Fountain?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the white haired woman in question.

"The school for Heroics and Bravery." Faragonda said as if that explained everything while Bloom merely raised her other eyebrow in question.

"Basically it's a school that teaches it's students how to fight and use weapons. It's mainly boys but a girl can enroll. It doesn't happen often though." Griffin said simply causing Bloom to nod in understanding at this.

"Sounds interesting." Bloom commented and that sealed it, she was going no matter what Saladin may have said.

"Faragonda? Is there a reason why your barrier has been shattered?" A man with long white hair and a dragon headed staff asked raising an eyebrow as he suddenly appeared in a flash of yellow.

"One of my new students had non-magical parents that wanted to meet with the teachers and myself and she broke the barrier for them when we were skeptical." Faragonda said without bothering to look at Saladin while Bloom merely raised her eyebrows again.

"Was there something special about that barrier I broke? You are all acting shocked." Bloom commented idly causing Saladin to look at her and gape at her massive size.

"It was one of the strongest barriers in existence and is supposed to be nigh impossible to shatter." Griselda informed the giant girl who merely raised an eyebrow at this again.

"It was as easy for me to break as the ground is." Bloom said deadpanned causing Griselda and Faragonda to sweat drop slightly while Palladium was trying to hide behind DuFour again, hoping to keep the strong girls attention off of him.

"Did I also mention the girl is insanely strong and would like to join Red Fountain?" Faragonda asked Saladin as if she hadn't been interrupted, which caused the man's eyes to bulge slightly.

"I'll go enroll her now…and warn Cordatora." Saladin said weakly before he vanished in another flash of yellow light.

"Gurahahaha. This should be fun at the least. Wonder if any of the boys will give me a good fight?" Bloom asked herself aloud with a laugh while Griffin snorted slightly at that.

"Don't get your hopes up. Most of the boys are interested in showing off for girls, not fighting them or taking their training seriously." Griffin said causing Griselda and DuFour to nod sagely in agreement, as sad as it was those words were pure fact.

"Hmph. Perhaps having a girl kicking their asses to the Grand Line would get them in shape then?" Bloom asked more than said as she looked at the female teachers with her eyebrows raised high into her hair.

"It would certainly rub them the wrong way, it might actually make them take their training seriously for once." Griselda commented idly with a small smirk, she knew well and good that if a girl were to kick the heroes butts as easily as she could breathe then it would certainly make those boys train their butts off if for no other reason than to restore their lost pride…not that they could against someone who can literally crack air.

"If only to try and get strong enough to defeat you and restore their so called pride." Griffin said as if finishing Griseldas sentence and causing all females present to snort in amusement and agreement.

"If they are able to beat me then it merely goes to show that I could use some more training as well." Bloom said with a small smile dancing across her lips before it was quickly squashed.

"Mind if I come watch the show? I'll bring popcorn and a video camera?" Griffin asked smirking since she knew damn well how strong Bloom was from her parents stories and that there was no chance of those boys being able to take down the almost Amazonian woman.

"Gurahahaha. Why not? It should provide entertainment for a few years at least." Bloom said laughing again at the idea of the boys humiliating defeat being caught on camera, they would never live it down once word got out how an Earth raised girl had beaten them in a purely physical fight.


	3. True Heroes and swords

**Winx and One Piece crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read previous chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Mind if I come watch the show? I'll bring popcorn and a video camera?" Griffin asked smirking since she knew damn well how strong Bloom was from her parents stories and that there was no chance of those boys being able to take down the almost Amazonian woman._

_ "Gurahahaha. Why not? It should provide entertainment for a few years at least." Bloom said laughing again at the idea of the boys humiliating defeat being caught on camera, they would never live it down once word got out how an Earth raised girl had beaten them in a purely physical fight._

_Now:_

"Attention boys. We have a new student joining us today and I'd like you to welcome them warmly and with an open mind…you'll need it." Saladin said when Red Fountain was due to start its school year again, a full three days before Cloud Tower or Alfea did.

"You can come in now." Saladin called into a large doorway behind him when none of the heroes said a word, all being too confused by what he had told them.

The sound of loud footfalls and the feeling of the school shaking beneath their feet had the heroes wondering just who it was joining them and how strong they were. The heroes eyes widened when a hulking figure of pure muscle backed out of a doorway, nearly bent in half with how low it had to duck in order to get through without hitting its' head. The figure stood straight up causing more than a few boys knees to tremble silently, the figure had to be seven to eight feet tall and was carrying a huge ass spear with a wolf right beside it! Then the figure turned around and most of the boys jaws dropped.

"A GIRL?!" More than a few of the boys screamed shocked, it was true. There was an insanely tall and muscled girl standing in front of them staring down at them as if they were nothing but ants in her eyes, which they might as well have been.

"Yes a girl. This is Bloom. She will be starting both Alfea and Red Fountain this year and is from Earth." Saladin said introducing Bloom to the boys who were gapping at her rather unattractively.

"So who am I fighting first?" Bloom asked grinning widely while many of the boys paled, she may just be an earth raised fairy but she was tall and nothing but muscle! They did not want to be on the receiving end of her attacks!

"Hah I'll take you on. I don't care how big and muscular you are. You're still just some weak earth girl that only has your size going for you." An arrogant senior said sneering at the large girl whose grin merely widened to insane proportions at this.

"Gurahahaha. A weak girl am I? We'll see about that brat!" Bloom said with her loud laughter, causing many to pale at how even her voice sounded powerful and dangerous. In record time the arena was cleared of all but the two fighters as the Alfea and Cloud Tower teachers showed up with cameras in tow as well as popcorn and snacks.

"I won't even need Gura or my spear for this. Go find Straw Hat's kid and stay with her until I'm done here, Gura." Bloom said smirking as she laid her spear down in front of the large wolf that promptly picked it up in her mouth and carried it over to Fargonda who merely sighed and petted the large wolf's head.

"Shall we get started then brat?" Bloom asked not losing her smirk one bit; she wasn't being arrogant or cocky. She knew her abilities and she knew that with how the boys had been described there was no way he could hurt her let alone beat her.

The senior rushed at her with his phantom sword out and moved as if to slice her in half with it going horizontally. Bloom calmly stepped to the side and waited for the boy to try attacking her again. When he did the boy went for a vertical cut across her legs and waist, which were about at his eye level. Bloom just laughed as she caught the blade with one hand and held the senior up to her eye level, causing him to be dangling off of the ground by about four feet or so since he wasn't very tall.

"Still think I'm a weak girl with only my size going for me?" Bloom asked her voice booming so that everyone could hear her as the boys stared in shock while the teachers were laughing like a pack of hyenas. Griffin was literally halfway lying on Faragondas lap she was laughing so hard at the look on the heroes' faces.

"I'm not using an ounce of magic right now so imagine what I could do to you _with_ magic!" Bloom said causing the pale senior to turn ghostly white and shiver slightly as he let go of the sword and dropped so that he landed on his feet, aiming a desperate full force kick right at Blooms larger than normal knees. The kick connected alright but it wasn't Bloom that had begun to howl in pain.

"I'm nothing but pure muscle boy! You think a weak kick like that will do anything? That was barely a mosquito bite to me!" Bloom said with her booming laughter as the boy hopped up and down on one foot as he clutched his now broken foot with both of his hands. The teachers were almost dying in laughter right now since they knew, either from their parents or from the daughters of pirates that had known Whitebeard in her previous life that a kick would only serve to give the kicker a badly broken foot.

"You are arrogant because you believe that all males are superior to females boy! You stand no chance against me or several other women in this stadium that I can name! Surrender now. You are weaponless, have a broken foot, and cannot win!" Bloom said causing the boy to glare up at her weakly in defiance.

"If I'm nothing else then I'm no quitter! I'll continue to fight no matter what odds are against me!" The boy yelled up at Bloom angrily and causing her to stare down at him coldly for a moment before she threw her head back and laughed.

"Gurahahaha!" Bloom said laughing hard enough to make the whole stadium shake.

"That's what I like to hear boy! Someone who will fight no matter what odds they face, that is one of the traits of a true hero whether they be in training or against the government!" Bloom said grinning widely down at the boy that blushed slightly at this, he was a true hero!

"But a true hero will know which battles to face and which to avoid. You don't understand that yet boy!" Bloom continued causing the hero to face-plant anime style and scowl up at her, only to 'eep' when his phantom sword impaled the ground next to him up to the hilt.

"A true hero also knows what to fight for! You fight me because your pride lets you do nothing but! You have a long way to go before you are a true hero boy! Heroes do not fight for their pride or themselves! They fight for what they believe in and most of all they fight for their friends and family!" Bloom boomed out at him causing him to nearly pout up at her, he was too a true hero! …He was just in training still that was all.

"Surrender now boy! Swallow your pride and admit you cannot win! Preferably do it before I am forced to start hurting you! This is a pointless battle!" Bloom said staring down at the boy who scowled up at her and yanked his sword out of the ground.

"I'll never give up!" The boy yelled back at her, swinging his blade at her knees and she merely sighed as it impacted her leg.

"N-No way." One of the Freshmen heroes said staring down at what had just happened wide eyed, as did the rest of the heroes while the teachers winced slightly. Fargonda had informed them about the time when her mother had seen Whitebeard stabbed through the chest with a steel sword…the thing is that the sword the senior was using wasn't made of steel.

The senior fell back on his butt staring shocked at the uninjured legs in front of him as well as what was left of his sword. Bloom merely scratched the spot where the sword had struck her as if it were a bug bite.

"You want to try and break through my skin and muscles then you need to use a real sword boy! That was_ barely_ a mosquito bite to me! Swords are made of steel and other such materials you are but using a toy sword for children!" Bloom said while the other end of the now broken phantom sword imbedded itself in the ground a few feet away while Bloom leaned down towards the boy.

If they weren't in a fight, if it can even be called that, and she wasn't in the perfect position to kill him then the boy would have enjoyed just how close he was to her massive bust. As it was he was far too busy worrying about how badly she will kill him with her giant sized hands and feet. Bloom merely sighed as she slammed her hand into the ground near the boys head, causing him to faint from the crater that she left, before she scooped him up like one would a baby and carried him off of the field and towards the waiting medic.

Much to the teachers amusement, the Red Fountain boys made a new 'unofficial' school rule that day. Don't fuck with Bloom cause she can kill you with one hand.


End file.
